Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device to prevent file cabinets, furniture and other large items from tipping over and possibly injuring individuals. More specifically, this invention is directed to a roller attached to a front edge of a file cabinet to allow the file cabinet to traverse or slide forward rather than tip over.
Discussion of Related Art
File cabinets can be a tipping danger. The danger can be increased under reasonably foreseeable circumstances including: overloading of extended drawers; pulling downward on extended drawers; pulling horizontally on open or closed drawer hardware or cabinet structure; becoming ensnared on the cabinet structure while walking away from the unit; impacting or pushing forward on a backside of the cabinet by people or vehicles, such as forklifts; mounting cabinets on non-level surfaces; and impact from rapidly opening drawers against stops. Known methods and devices for increasing the stability of the file cabinets include: bolting the cabinets to the floor and/or wall; adding counterweights; gang bolting cabinets side-to-side or back-to-back; locating the file cabinet beneath a shelf or other horizontal surface that blocks the cabinet's ability to tilt; and interlock systems that permit only one drawer to be open at a time. Bolting, ganging and under mounting work well to minimize tipping, however, these methods immobilize cabinets and inhibit relocation within an office or other space. Counterweights and interlocks only provide modest improvement in overturning resistance and cannot be retrofit to traditional file cabinets that have multi-decade life spans.